The Comback
by thegrimreaperdeathranger05
Summary: The gang has suffered a horrible defeat by Viggo and the dragon hunters. With Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut captured can the other 4 rescue them in time? (Characters: Oc's Hiccup, Astrid,, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut)


The Comeback

"Ahhh. i can't believe we fell for that trap. All I did was stand there while i let them be capture" I screamed outraged while throwing my armor across my the clubhouse. 'I am hiding my feelings maybe I should te- no I have to keep the impression that I'm perfectly fine' i thought in my head. "I am Nightmare I'm supposed to be strong and never let any harm come to my friends. Instead they get hurt while i just stand there frozen like an idiot!" i yelled beating myself up over the topic. Meanwhile Hiccup who is in a full back outfit with black and red armor on top. Astrid Who is in a full dark blue outfit with a light blue and light yellow armor over. Allison who is in A full red outfit with grey and black armor on. "I've never seen him seem like this" said Hiccup Who is worried about his Brother in every way but blood.

"I can't believe he's blaming himself. I'm starting to worry" Astrid said with concern.

"Astrid worry. Woah this is bad Astrid never worries" Said Hiccup genuinely shocked. "I hope he'll be okay i'm so worried about him" Allison says while they are walking to their cabins.

"I'll call a meeting in the clubhouse at dawn and see if we can stage a rescue. Vigo kidnapping our friends is the last straw. We must prepare for war" Hiccup said in a cold and dark tone

. After about an hour later i finally calmed down and went to my cabin to get to sleep. BIG mistake. Ever hour i would wake up in a cold sweat because i had nightmares about them getting tortured or killed. I got three maybe four hours of sleep.

 **AT DAWN** … "MEETING IN THE CLUBHOUSE" Hiccup roared to which his dragon roared to make sure everyone got the message. "Owww. Why did we have to learn to speak dragon." I saddled up Reaper and we flew to the club house. "We are staging a rescue. We all need our best weapons, and hone our powers to a point of near perfection." Said Hiccup.

"When do we leave" I asked.

"One hour" he said. **An hour later…** "Where do you think their base is at i know exactly where they are at it will be a couple days trip." Yelled Hiccup yelled over the wind

"We need to land this storm is getting too strong" I yelled over the high-speed winds.

"Yeah, the next island i see we'll land,"

 **ONE HOUR LATER…** "We found this island just in time it's starting to hail"

Then we all hear a deep growling and the dragons form a protective circle around us. We are armed to the teeth with weapons. Me having two sword and two axes on my back and several throwing daggers strapped to my body. Everyone else had one axe one sword and had twenty throwing daggers compared to me forty.

I lit my fire and threw up and it illuminated the cave and we saw several wolves

"Okay time to go!" I said frantically and nonchalantly. We all sprinted out, but of course I was tackled by a wolf. I had to kick it off of me I got bit, scratched, and slashed.

I lot them then sealed of one of the cave entrances. I met back up with my friends and they had scrapes and slashed as well. "What happened to you?" asked Allison

"Wolves. You?"

"Trees and really sharp bushes" Allison said

"We should rest then head to the skies" I said. They all nodded in agreement

"Okay i'm all set, ready guys?" I asked

"Yes" they all said in agreement.

"Let's ride," I said. We all shot of in the sky on our dragons.

 **DAY TWO…** "Okay let's camp here. Looks like it twelve thirty one am,"

I started a fire and we all slept.

We all woke up at 5 AM. Everyone noticed that I was gone. They all saw me beat up scratched. "Are you okay? What happened" Allison said as she rushed over seeing that i was barely walking straight.

"We…need…need….to get off the…island ugh" i said as I passed out.

"Oww my head. Feels like i was hit by a log" I said

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Allison asked with concern deep in her voice.

"I think I have a minor concussion and a sprained wrist" I said popping my arm back into it's socket with a satisfying CRACK.

"I will never get used to that" Allison said.

"Where are we? I don't remember coming to this island" I said confused.

"When you came to the camp and you were hurt you told us to get off the island. So we got you on Reaper we all came here and landed in this cave." Allison said nonchalantly

"Where is everyone else?" I said

"Sleeping, i'm on watch i was taking the last shift." she said. We waited in silence for a couple of moments "Nightmare, some of these injuries are very old. You're hiding the pain I can see it in your eyes" Allison said with sadness and concern "Why did you not tell us? Why are you hiding?

"*SIGH* I feel like i need to be seen as someone that can't be hurt physically or emotionally. I feel i have to be seen as a jaded person. Someone who can't be affected by feelings" I said quietly

"Nightmare we are your friends why did you not tell us" she said tears welling up in her eyes "We are your friends we can help you how many times have you been hurt and didn't tell us. I'm sorry did we not show you that we trust you or care for you. Why did you hide it from us Nightmare. Why did you hide it from…me?" Allison said in a low voice with nothing but sadness and hurt in her voice.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you feel like i didn't trust you. If you want me to leave I unde-"

"No, please don't leave i never want you to leave I can't imagine a world without you in it!" she whispered as she started to cry softly. I just pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sorry I didn't think it would affect you guys i mean i just recently joined the the Dark Riders you have been in it from the start. I didn't think i could make you feel untrusted."

"Thank you Nightmare" Allison said then we fell to sleep i each others arms

 **DAY THREE… 10:00 PM** "There it is the dragon hunters base. There's a way we can get in under the cover of darkness in the tree line along the back of the island."

"Let's go then we can't waste any time!" said Hiccup

"Wait we need a…plan ug boys" Allison and Astrid said in complete sync

"HEY! That's offensive"

"Sorry Nightmare we were talking about the boy who go in without a plan"

"Thank you for clearing that up" I said

 **TWO HOURS LATER…** "Guys GUYS" Snotlout whisper yelled at us. As well as Fishlegs and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Okay guard the gates i got the locks" I said as I grabbed each lock and yanked on them and they popped open "Where are your weapons? Let me guess taken by the guard

"Yup" Fisher said popping the p

"Figures" I said

"Welcome I was honestly beginning to think that you weren't coming." said a voice from the darkness

"VIGGO" i yelled my voice dripping with venom.

"Yes now it seems i have you surrounded. Now what are you going to do fight and save your friends or fly and leave your friends for me to torture" Viggo said very menacingly.

"I will fight but this time i will not leave you to fight another day i will leave you crippled then let's see you try something this stupid again" I said in a cold tone that made everyone shudder in fear except Viggo. I charged and drew my sword I swung the flat part of my blade at his head. Viggo dodged under my sword and kicked me in the face. He went for the second kick but i caught it and threw it away, I punched him then elbowed him in the stomach. He ripped my sword out of my hand and the I drew my claws. I slashed wildly and got several hits on him on major and the rest minor. We had made our way to the docks. He jumped from the bushes" I had enough I threw a fireball at him will he was putting out the fire i walked up and broke an arm and a leg. I threw him over into the water his cloak surfaced, but Viggo himself didn't.

"Come on guys we're going home" I said victoriously. In my head i thought 'That can't be the last we see of him that was too easy'.

 **THE NEXT DAY AT THE HEART OF DARKNESS (Dark Base) 4:00** I am sitting in the edge of a cliff when I suddenly hear a voice

"Hey you okay?" said Allison

"I don't know. I've been thinking if that really was the last fight with Viggo then why was it so easy? I've fought him before that he almost killed me if it hadn't been for you guys." I said clearly deep in thought

"Are you sure that's all that's on your mind" Allison said.  
"Oh, and that i should be more open to my friends whether i want to or not" I said.

"Good." Allison said

"How are the others doing? Are they okay?" I asked

"They are doing okay everyone is still pretty shocked that you 'killed' Viggo for them they thought that you were going to choose your life over theirs."

"Like I said i don't know if he really is dead he may still be alive" I said coldness in my voice.

"Yeah, But you did rough him up pretty good i don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon.

 **DRAGON HUNTER ISLAND…** "What are your orders master?" Ryker asked the cloaked figure standing in the darkness.

"Wait. Let them think i'm dead then we'll strike when least expected. This is not the last they will see of Viggo the killer" Viggo said darkly. _**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
